FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel fumarate- and polyfumaramide-containing monomers and compositions comprising the monomers. Especially preferred are the polyfumarate- and polyfumaramide-containing compositions used to make highly oxygen permeable hydrogels which may be used to make biomedical devices including contact lenses.